Karen (BTN)
Karen is a bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Back to Nature. She is a down-to-earth girl who lives with her parents Sasha and Jeff at the Supermarket. She tends to have a very serious outlook on everything, and is very assertive (if not downright aggressive) in her relationships. Rick, one of the people who works at the Poultry Farm, has been her closest friend since childhood. She enjoys wine and walks on the beach. Gifts }} Heart Level Dialogue Initial Greeting - '"... Hello." "You don't look familiar." '''Black Heart - '"Hi." "What can I do for you?" 'Purple Heart - '"Hi, how are you?" "Whenever you have a problem or something, just come talk to me." 'Blue Heart - '"I'm afraid our store is not very well stocked." "But at least we have the tools you need for farming." 'Green Heart - '"My parents fight at the drop of a hat. But my mother does most of the yelling..." "Then they suddenly make up. It's silly." 'Yellow Heart: '"Hello ! How are you doing?" "I'm impressed... a person my age running a farm." 'Orange Heart - '"Oh...h...hello." "You startled me ♥" 'Red Heart - '"Lately I find myself thinking about you, ♥" "Just kidding. But what if it were true?" '''Daily Schedule Day Time Location Mon, Wed, Thurs, Fri and Sat 6:00 am to 8:00 am Inside the Supermarket Mon, Wed, Thurs, Fri and Sat 8:00 am to 10:30 am Outside the Supermarket Mon, Wed, Thurs, Fri and Sat 10:30 am to 1:00 pm Inside the Supermarket house area Mon, Wed, Thurs, Fri and Sat 1:00 pm to 4:00 pm Inside the Supermarket store area Mon, Wed, Thurs, Fri and Sat 4:00 pm to 7:00 pm Inside the Supermarket house area Mon, Wed, Thurs, Fri and Sat 7:30 pm to 10:00 pm At the beach Mon, Wed, Thurs, Fri and Sat 10:50 pm to 12:00 am Inside the Supermarket Mon, Wed, Thurs, Fri and Sat (if it's raining) 6:00 am to 8:00 am Inside the Supermarket Mon, Wed, Thurs, Fri and Sat (if it's raining) 8:00 am to 10:00 am Inside the Supermarket Mon, Wed, Thurs, Fri and Sat (if it's raining) 10:00 am to 1:00 pm Inside the Supermarket house area Mon, Wed, Thurs, Fri and Sat (if it's raining) 1:00 pm to 4:00 pm Inside the Supermarket store area Mon, Wed, Thurs, Fri and Sat (if it's raining) 4:00 pm to 12:00 am Inside the Supermarket house area Tues 6:00 am to 8:00 am Inside the Supermarket Tues 8:00 am to 10:30 am Outside the Supermarket Tues 10:30 am to 1:00 pm Inside the Supermarket store area Tues 2:00 pm to 4:00 pm At the hot springs Tues 5:00 pm to 7:00 pm Inside the Supermarket Tues 7:30 pm to 10:00 pm Inside the inn Tues 10:30 pm to 12:00 am Inside the Supermarket Tues (if it's raining) 6:00 am to 1:00 pm Inside the Supermarket Tues (if it's raining) 2:00 pm to 4:00 pm Inside Gotz's house Tues (if it's raining) 5:00 pm to 7:00 pm Inside the Supermarket Tues (if it's raining) 7:30 pm to 10:00 pm Inside the inn Tues (if it's raining) 10:30 pm to 12:00 am Inside the Supermarket Sun 6:00 am to 7:00 pm Inside the Supermarket Sun 7:30 pm to 10:00 pm Inside the inn Sun 10:30 pm to 12:00 am Inside the Supermarket Heart Events Black Heart Event Year 1 Spring 16. This event is all about Duke's tab. He will ask you something. If you say that "You should pay" Karen will gain +5000 heart points. Purple Heart Event Trigger this at the Goddess' waterfall area. She will ask you if you're having problems. Answer "Love life" and then Karen will have +5000 heart points. Blue Heart Event One day in Spring,Karen will visit you and she will gave you bag of Moondrop seeds. After the flowers grow, give them to Karen. Karen will have +5000 heart points. Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Bachelorettes